nbcfandomcom-20200214-history
NBC Shows
This list shows programs which are previous broadcast on NBC. Comedies 1970's * Diff'rent Strokes (1978–85, moved to ABC) * The Facts of Life (1979–88) 1980's * Gimme a Break! (1981–87) * Cheers (1982–93) * Family Ties (1982–89) * Taxi (1982–83) (moved from ABC) * The Cosby Show (1984–92) * Night Court (1984–92) * Punky Brewster (1984–86) * 227 (1985–90) * The Golden Girls (1985–92) * Amen (1986–91) * A Different World (1987–93) * My Two Dads (1987–90) * Day by Day (1988–89) * Dear John (1988–92) * Empty Nest (1988–95) * Seinfeld (1989–98) * Ann Jillian (1989–90) * The Nutt House (1989) * Sister Kate (1989–90) 1990's * American Dreamer (1990–91) * Carol & Company (1990–91) * Down Home (1990–91) * The Fanelli Boys (1990–91) * The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air (1990–96) * Parenthood (1990) * Wings (1990–97) * Blossom (1991–95) * Nurses (1991–94) * Pacific Station (1991–92) * California Dreams (1992–96) * Mad About You (1992–99) * Out All Night (1992–93) * Frasier (1993–2004) * The John Larroquette Show (1993–96) * The Mommies (1993–95) * Friends (1994–2004) * Brotherly Love (1995–96) (moved to UPN) * In the House (1995–96) * NewsRadio (1995–99) * Caroline in the City (1995–99) * 3rd Rock from the Sun (1996–2001) * Boston Common (1996–97) * The Naked Truth (1996–98) * Suddenly Susan (1996–2000) * Built to Last (1997) * Chicago Sons (1997) * City Guys (1997–2001) * Veronica's Closet (1997–2000) * Just Shoot Me! (1997–2003) * Conrad Bloom (1998) * House Rules (1998) * Jesse (1998–2000) * Everything's Relative (1999) * Stark Raving Mad (1999–2000) 2000's * Cursed (2000–01) * Daddio (2000) * M.Y.O.B. (2000) * Tucker (2000) * Emeril (2001) * Go Fish (2001) * Inside Schwartz (2001–02) * Kristin (2001) * Scrubs (2001–08) (moved to ABC) * Three Sisters (2001–02) * Good Morning, Miami (2002–03) * Hidden Hills (2002–03) * In-Laws (2002–03) * Watching Ellie (2002–03) * A.U.S.A. (2003) * Coupling (2003) * Happy Family (2003–04) * Miss Match (2003) * Whoopi (2003–04) * Joey (2004–06) * The Office (2005–13) * My Name Is Earl (2005–09) * 30 Rock (2006–13) * Four Kings (2006) * Teachers (2006) * Andy Barker, P.I. (2007) * Kath & Kim (2008–09) * Parks and Recreation (2009–15) * Community (2009–14, moved to Yahoo! Screen) 2010's * 100 Questions (2010) * Perfect Couples (2010–11) * Free Agents (2011) * The Paul Reiser Show (2011) * Whitney (2011–13) * Up All Night (2011–12) * Animal Practice (2012) * Are You There, Chelsea? (2012) * Bent (2012) * Best Friends Forever (2012) * 1600 Penn (2012–13) * Go On (2012–13) * Guys with Kids (2012–13) * The Michael J. Fox Show (2013–14) * Save Me (2013) * Sean Saves the World (2013–14) * Bad Judge (2014–15) * Undateable (2014–16) * Working the Engels (2014) * The Carmichael Show (2015–17) * Telenovela (2015–16) * Crowded (2016) * Powerless (2017) * Great News (2017–18) Comedy-drama 1980's * Misfits of Science (1985–86) * Father Dowling Mysteries (1989–90) 1990's * Freaks and Geeks (1999–2000) 2000's * Ed (2000–04) * Las Vegas (2003–08) * Chuck (2007–12) * Lipstick Jungle (2008–09) * Quarterlife (2008) 2010's * Harry's Law (2011–12) * Heartbeat (2016) * You, Me and the Apocalypse (2016) Drama 1970's * CHiPs (1977–83) 1980's * Hill Street Blues (1981–87) * Knight Rider (1982–86) * Remington Steele (1982–87) * St. Elsewhere (1982–88) * The A-Team (1983–87) * Miami Vice (1984–89) * Riptide (1984–86) * L.A. Law (1986–94) * Matlock (1986–92) (moved to ABC) * Private Eye (1987–88) * Baywatch (1989–90) (moved to syndication) * Nightingales (1989) * Quantum Leap (1989–93) 1990's * Law & Order (1990–2010) * Reasonable Doubts (1991–93) * Sisters (1991–96) * Mann & Machine (1992) * Homicide: Life on the Street (1993–99) * South Beach (1993) * ER (1994–2009) * JAG (1995–96; moved to CBS) * The Pretender (1996–2000) * Profiler (1996–2000) * Players (1997–98) * Trinity (1998) * Providence (1999–2003) * Third Watch (1999–2005) * The West Wing (1999–2006) 2000's * Deadline (2000–01) * Mysterious Ways (2000–02) * Titans (2000–01) * Crossing Jordan (2001–07) * Law & Order: Criminal Intent (2001–07) (moved to USA Network) * UC: Undercover (2001–02) * American Dreams (2002–05) * Boomtown (2002–03) * The Lyon's Den (2003) * Mister Sterling (2003) * Hawaii (2004) * LAX (2004–05) * Inconceivable (2005) * Law & Order: Trial by Jury (2005) * Medium (2005–09) (moved to CBS) * E-Ring (2005–06) * Revelations (2005) * The Book of Daniel (2006) * Conviction (2006) * Friday Night Lights (2006–11) * Heroes (2006–10) * Bionic Woman (2007) * The Black Donnellys (2007) * Life (2007–09) * Raines (2007) * Crusoe (2008–09) * Fear Itself (2008) * My Own Worst Enemy (2008) * The Listener (2009) * Mercy (2009–10) * Merlin (2009) * Southland (2009) (moved to TNT, 2010–13) * Trauma (2009–10) 2010's * Outlaw (2010) * Persons Unknown (2010) * The Event (2010–11) * Parenthood (2010–15) * Law & Order: Los Angeles (2010–11) * Undercovers (2010) * Grimm (2011–17) * Love Bites (2011) * The Playboy Club (2011) * Prime Suspect (2011–12) * Awake (2012) * The Firm (2012) * Smash (2012–13) * Revolution (2012–14) * Believe (2013–14) * Deception (2013) * Hannibal (2013–15) * Constantine (2014–15) * Crisis (2014) * Crossbones (2014) * The Mysteries of Laura (2014–16) * The Night Shift (2014–17) * A.D. The Bible Continues (2015) * Allegiance (2015) * Aquarius (2015–2016) * Heroes Reborn (2015–16) * Game of Silence (2016) * Timeless (2016–18) * The Blacklist: Redemption (2017) * Emerald City (2017) * Chicago Justice (2017) * The Brave (2017–18) * Rise (2018)